ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Smash
Jay Smash (aka "The Disease" Jay Smash & "The God of No Hope") is an American professionail wrestler most famous for his 5-year stint in theExtreme Universal Wrestling Corporation . Background Profile Jay Smash, born Jameson Franklin Smash on February 16, 1974 in Secaucus, New Jersey was raised by his father James Smash and mother Abigail Smash. Jameson was a very bright child, but knew very little about the world outside. He spent most of his time with his father, living a wonderful life, until his birthday on February 16, 1979. On that night, Jameson lost both his mother and father in a car accident that shook the wrestling world. His father was legendary, and was known for defeating most of his opponents with what is now known today as the “Vitamin Jay”, a jawbreaker off the top turnbuckle. After the loss of his mother and father, Jameson was left as an only child to his Uncle Michael. Michael was a wrestling trainer for the XOW, a wrestling organization which had its show of good times and bad times. Jameson watched his new family wrestle every night, learning all different styles of wrestling from all different types of people. Jameson went through High School as a lonely student, described by all of his teachers, never trying to gain a friend, and hating himself for the death of his parents. Starting in Wrestling Jameson went into amateur wrestling at school, and did very well. He was one of the smartest teenagers in his school, one of the brightest they had on the East Coast. After he graduated, Jameson followed his dreams, and took his father’s footsteps into pro wrestling. Jameson legally changed his name in order to forget his past, and start over. Jameson Franklin Smash became Jay Smash; Jameson Franklin Smash was dead. Jay Smash joined his uncle’s wrestling organization as Cobra. From ages 19 to 21, Jay Smash earned Tag Team gold with his partner Annihilator (now known today as Abe Smash). Jay Smash learned to wrestle even better as a Tag Team, until his good friend, his partner, his other half injured himself. It was during that time, Jay Smash went on to retain his tag titles alone for two months before losing them in a cage match to Demon and Brimstone. After that match, Jay Smash was introduced to Katie Locke by his friend Annihilator. One year later, Jay Smash married Katie and 9 months later Katie had a baby boy. Jay Smash continued to join several more wrestling associations and has won many tournaments throughout the entire world. With his family at his side, Jay Smash was on an undefeated streak. NeWave Wrestling At age 25, Jay Smash and his family moved to Long Island, New York when Smash joined NeWave, the federation that would give Smash a run for a his money. Smash went through so much pain, with more blood, sweat, and tears than he ever thought possible. It was at that time, that he began to enjoy the pain that came with it. Every night he wrestled, he would leave with bruises all over his body, but a smile on his face. When NeWave closed down, contracts to bigger wrestling federations began to come in the mail, on the computer, or even offers over the phone. He was wanted by half the world, but only one federation would gain a superstar with a soft spot for pain. Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation At age 28, Jay Smash joined EUWC around 2003's 3rd quarter. For several months, Jay Smash was once again on an undefeated streak. Smash achieved instat success after winning the EUWC United States Championshipin a tournament final at Only the Strong III, after it was vacated by Angel of Death. Smash became one of the mainstays in EUWC broadcasts, which caught the eye of Commissioner Matt Pickstock. Pickstock was very much impressed that he offered Jay Smash an open position in The Regime, which Smash gladly accepted. Smash was now in quite a powerful position as U.S. Champion and the Regime' second Champion, next to then World Heavyweight Champion Lord Alucard. Royal Rumble Winner Jay Smash participated in the EUWC’s Royal Rumble at Maximum Carnage by coming as the #1 entrant. Smash lasted 63 minutes and 22 seconds and finally won the match. Along with the rumble victory, Jay Smash won a chance to fight for the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship at Superiority. This caught the attention of Lord Alucard, who was now in a precarious position; being both the World Heavyweight Champion and Smash's leader in the Regime. Smash realized this, and while he was aware that Alucard would be keeping an eye on him, Smash would also keep both his eyes on his leader. This was evident as after Alucard lost the title to AOD, Smash was quite elated and now had a leader without a belt, while he was still U.S. Champion. Regime vs. Apocalypse Regardless, Smash would participate in the 8-man elimination tag match as he teamed up with the Regime members Alucard, Nero & Garrison at Uprising. The Regime took on Apocalypse members: World Champion Angel of Death, Sean Taylor, T-Charger and Major Action. Smash had eliminated 3 members of the Apocalypse, including Sean Taylor, T-Charger and pinned the World Champion AOD to win the match for his team. Smash was also the sole survivor. It was also during this match that fissures between Alucard and Smash started to grow as Smash would continue questioning Alucard's authority. Road to Superiority Jay Smash continued his winning streak, heading in quite confidently to his challenge at Superiority. Smash was still vocal about his position in the Regime, as he couldn't take Alucard still posing as leader without the right kind of authority. However, Smash would suffer his first loss in the EUWC as he defended his U.S. title against "The Show" Ryan Baker, Sevyn and Dwight Jackson. Due to an outside interference by Alucard, Smash was distracted enough for Ryan Baker to win the U.S. Title. While Smash was not pinned to lose the belt, this was undoubtedly Smash's first chink which was exploited by Alucard, as he wanted Smash to learn how to lose before winning the big one. Smash did learn from that experience, as he headed into Superiority looking to win the World Heavyweight Championship, which he did after pinning Angel of Death at Superiority. Injury & Tragedy Jay Smash was now EUWC's most successful superstar after winning the World Heavyweight Championship. His first major challenge was #1 Contender Holocaust, who had won the contendership at Superiority. Jay Smash brought it all into his first title defense at Aftershock, but was unsuccessful as Holocaust defeated Smash. However, it took Holocause to deliver three consecutive Ragnarok finishers to take down Smash. Smash lost his title and his first match in the EUWC at Aftershock, after holding the World title for 28 days. He was defeated and put on the shelf with an injury to his leg. More than a year went by until Smash could walk with his own two legs. During this time, Smash was unable to take care of his wife and son, and he suffered the worst pain possible, when his wife and son were killed in a car accident that brought back childhood nightmares. Smash lost everything during the summer of 2005, and wanted the world to make sure they endure the same amount of pain as he has for the rest of his life. Return to EUWC At age 30, Jay Smash returned to the EUWC in July 2005, when he took part in a tournament for the vacant International Championship. The tournament took place at Superiority II and Smash defeated DDS and "xXx" Xavier Marshal in his first round and quarter final round matches respectively. However Smash lost the semi final match to "The Black Jesus" Tyrone Walker. Shortly after in August 2005, Smash entered a bittered rivalry against Angel of Death and Danny Collins, which saw the trio in separate one-on-one matches against each other, but one of them would always interfere and a three-way beatdown ensued. Matt Pickstock decided to put an to these brutal assaults and sanctioned a Triple Threat I Quit Match at Summer Sizzler 2005. The match came to an end when neither Smash, AOD or Collins were able to stand or talk in order to quit, therefore the match was declared a no-contest. All three men, in a state of total breakdown, were rushed to the hospital for medical treatment. Later that night, Smash, Collins and AOD would meet again at the hospital. It appeared as if the match would continue there, but in a shocking turn of events, all three began to laugh and shook hands. The "God of No Hope" In September 2005, Jay Smash participated as the 3rd and final Challenger in the Hell in a Cell Gauntlet match for the World Heavyweight Championship against then Champion Stephen Greer at Ultra Brawl VII. After a gruelling encounter, both Smash and Greer wrestled to a double knockout. While Greer retained the World Heavyweight Title, Jay Smash discovered that this loss was a sacrifice to become the “God of No Hope”. Jay Smash received another title shot at Blood Bath thanks to Matt Pickstock, who wanted to see then Champion Sean Taylor to lose the title. Smash would win the by disqualification, and therefore did not regain the World title. A week later, Jay Smash disappeared. It is still unsure of what he was doing through the months gone, but at age 31, Jay Smash was not going to end his career there. Return to Glory Jay Smash returned in May 2006, this time challenging BloodBath Winner "Yours Truly" Adam Benjamin in a # 1 Contenders match. Criticized for abruptly leaving the company and not being dedicated enough to accomplish greatness, Smash silenced his critics by defeating Adam Benjamin and heading to Malicious Intent to challenge for the World Heavyweight Champion. A month later at Malicious Intent, Smash faced EUWC World Heavyweight Champion 'Classy' Mike C in an exhilirating contest till finally, Smash defeated Mike C after hitting Mike C with the Disease for the pin. Smash captured his second World Championship reign in the EUWC. On the same night however, Blood Bath winner Adam Benjamin came out to the ring to congratulate Smash and signalled the title belt around his waist. Benjamin's intentions would become clearer on the following Mainframe as he decided to utilize his MitB contract at EUWC Summer Sizzler, in a Ring of Fire match. Due to interference by John Shaft, Smash lost the World Heavyweight Championship, after Shaft hit him with a steel chair to the back. Smash demanded his rematch, but he would have to share it with 4 other competitors as co-GM Lord Alucard had announced an Elimination Chamber match at Ultra Brawl VIII. Smash would get his shot along with Nero, Paul Doom, Rocko Daymon and Texas Lightning as the five men challenged new Champion Adam Benjamin. Smash and Benjamin started the match, but Benjamin was the third person to be eliminated. Smash only scored the final elimination of Rocko Daymon to capture his third World Heavyweight Championship. Smash had a successful title defense against Classy Mike C a month later at Blood Bath, but also had to face defeat against the EUWC Champion Cuchulain in a non-title Champion vs. Champion match. Protege It was during this time that Jay Smash started taken Cobris Grayson, a new EUWC Superstar, under his wing and started training him to become a better in-ring competitor. Smash saw a little bit of himself in the young man, which explains his passion for making Grayson a top star in the EUWC. Brewing Rivalries One of Jay Smash's most vocal critics has been "The Great & Almighty" Nero, who accused Jay Smash of consistently interfering and costing his title matches. Furthermore, Nero also claimed that Smash always went into hiding everytime he suffered defeat. Smash used this as fuel in order to finally confront Nero at Onslaught 2007, however despite a hard fought contest by both men, it was Nero who walked out with the gold, thanks to an assist from Lord Alucard, whose interference cost Smash the championship. This marked the end of Smash's longest World Title reign at 164 days. Smash firmly believed that Alucard had cost him the title out of complete personal jealousy, as they had been locked in an unsettled rivalry since 2003. Alucard, who was also the current #1 Contender to the World Championship, also cost Smash the chance to break his record for longest reigning champion. Smash then challenged Alucard to a street fight in which he finally defeated his former Regime leader. A few weeks later, Smash would team up with Alucard, Nero and Garrison to reform the Regime for one night only against Rocko Daymon, Dan Ryan, Classy Mike C and Jaz Moundfield. This was also Mainframe's series finale as the Regime won that night. A week later, Smash, Alucard and Nero would meet again at Superiority IV, with Nero defending the World Title in a triple terror match. All three men looked poised to win the gold, however the match ended in a draw when Rocko Daymon, Dan Ryan and Adam Benjamin attacked all three competitors. In the fallout of Superiority Jay Smash and Lord Alucard faced off on the season premiere of Monday Night Brawl in a # 1 Contenders match. In a match that could have gone either way, Smash picked up yet another win on Alucard and also earned himself a World Title shot against Nero. Smash would not waste any time as he challenged Nero on the following week at MNB in a rematch from Onslaught. During the match, Smash inadverdently whipped Nero right into the referee, knocking him down. Smash had taken Nero down with the Disease and went for the cover but the referee was down. Suddenly STEALTH entered the ring and hit a DDT on Jay Smash and the Stealth Bomber onto a steel chair. STEALTH also attacked Nero and thus ended a great match into a draw. Team Captain for Mainframe As per the stipulation of the match, Jay Smash was named captain of Team Mainframe against Blackout in the Ten Man Tag Team Elimination style match at Ultra Brawl IX. Smash and Nero would team up once again against EUWC Champion Hawkeye and Team Blackout's Captain STEALTH. At Ultra Brawl IX, Smash eliminated Newfy Jack, Sevyn & The Phoenix, but was eliminated in the end by Blackout Captain STEALTH. Thus, the match went in Blackout's favor. Wake All Reverie After Ultra Brawl IX, Jay Smash found himself embroiled in a rivalry with Dan Ryan and Rocko Daymon, which led to a few matches. During a World Tag Team Title defense, Daymon & Dan Ryan were set to face AOD and a mystery partner, however, AOD was taken out by some masked men, who coincidentally had also taken out Jay Smash. The masked men took AOD's place and defeated Ryan & Daymon to capture the Tag Team Championships. It was revealed then that the 4 Masked men were actually Cobris Grayson, Beast, and the new World Tag Team Champions AOD and Jay Smash. All four had come together with Black Widow to form the Wake All Reverie, or W.A.R. Appearances in Other Media The Leage of Extraordinary Wrestlers (film) Main Article: LXW The League of Extraordinary Wrestlers Jay Smash played a small role of "The Squealer" in the EUWC Feature Film "The League of Extraordinary Wrestlers" (LXW). Smash was cast in this role after Paul Doom suggested that he would be perfect due to his constant "verbal diarohea". As "The Squealer", Smash possesses the knowledge of every single happening in the wrestling world, but unfortunately he cant keep all the information to himself. Smash is contacted by the LXW to provide information, and is also kidnapped later by Vince McMahon and Holocaust. Smash has an extended appearance in the DVD bonus scene. Knights Errant (Novel) Jay Smash has been featured regularly in the ongoing EUWC novel "Knights Errant", which presents a fictional view following the events after Blood Bath 2008. Smash has been depicted as continuing his association with Wake All Reverie, but is particularly displeased over the direction it is heading. Smash also has a chapter to himself in the series as he faces a masked Lord Alucard and had a conversation with him that questioned both their sanity. EUWC Accomplishments *EUWC World Heavyweight Champion (x3) *EUWC United States Champion *EUWC World Tag Team Champion (with Angel of Death) *2004 Royal Rumble Winner Personal life Jay Smash lives alone in Long Island, New York. He continues to relive nightmares of his childhood, and most recent, the death of his wife and child. Jay Smash has only one thing left in his life that he has had all along… Wrestling is his life, and he cannot stop. He loves the pain, and wants more… He continues to fight to become that person he once was… Undefeated… a champion… “The New Disease” Jay Smash. Moveset Finisher & Special Moves #The Smash Attack – Set up with arms back (pedigree position), Smash raises opponent until opponents legs are on his shoulders. Smash drops opponents forward face first with arms still locked behind. #Vitamin Jay – Jawbreaker off the top turnbuckle. #Smashed – runs behind opponent, stops with a superkick to the back of opponent’s head. #“No Hope” Leg Drop – Smash springboards off top rope with a leg drop to opponent. Regular Moves *Belly to Belly suplex *Flipping Armbar *Snap suplex *Backbreaker *Flipping Neckbreaker *Shoulder-Back Breaker *Fisherman suplex *Jump Swinging DDT *Spinebuster *Triangle Hold Category:EUWC Category:Former EUWC World Tag Team Champion Category:Former EUWC World Heavyweight Champion Category:World Champions Category:Former EUWC United States Champion Category:Wrestlers Category:Tag Teams Category:Tag teams Category:Wrestlers debuting in 1991